Jake's Affair
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Patrick sleeps with Carly and Sam with Ric which leads Robin and Jason to Jake's Bar what will happen between Robin and Jason. Will it last? Will they stay together? What will happen when Patrick and Sam decide they want Robin and Jason back? What about their families? Will they be happy for them or try to destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

JAKE'S AFFAIR

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive any errors that I make I stopped watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and when Robin came back to show in 2005 the writer's goofed up when they didn't put them back together

This story takes place in 2006

CHAPTER ONE

Robin puts the key in and walks into Patrick's apartment and can't believe what she sees and hears, there was a woman's clothes on the floor, she can't believe this, Carly, the one person she told him not to have sex with or he would lose her, well she would surprise them and walks in and says "Surprise." She sees them having sex, before he can do anything she leaves the apartment and runs to her car and takes off him running after her after he gets his boxers on yelling "Robin." She drives and drives and sees Jake's and decides to have a drink.

She goes inside and orders a tequila and tells Coleman to keep them coming. She looks around and sees Jason and asks, "How long has he been here?" She can tell by just looking at him that something is wrong with him.

"A half an hour and he has been drinking Jack Daniels which I have never seen him drink, the only thing he has ever drank is beer in here."

"Bring the tequila and leave the bottle Coleman, I'm going over to see if he is alright and wants some company. By the way love the shirt."

"Got it just for you." He smirks and brings the tequila bottle and she takes it and walks over to Jason's table, without looking up he says. "Go away, not interested."

"Aren't you in a good mood?" Robin said.

He looks up at the familiar voice and sees Robin. "Sorry didn't know it was you. Have a seat."

"You look how I feel. Are you okay?" Robin asked sitting down.

"No, I found Sam having sex with Ric Lansing tonight." Jason tells Robin knowing he can trust her with this information, she was not a gossip.

"Strange, I found Patrick having sex with Carly, in a bed that I bought for Patrick by the way."

"How we pick them. You and I sure know how to pick our partners. The only woman that I have been with that hasn't cheated on me was you. Why do you think that is? You would never cheat, I wish I could find what we had again. You know what I mean. I just want someone that is going to accept me and not cheat on me or try to change who I am."

"I wish I could help you. You aren't the only one who wishes that they could have a relationship with someone who doesn't cheat. I don't know what I am going to do. I have to get my things that are at Patrick's tomorrow. I can't be with a man who sleeps with Carly. I will not go through that again. I will not share a man with Carly ever again. I just wish I could find someone who wants marriage, kids, commitment even though I am HIV+ I still want that and will never have it. I wish I could find that but it looks like that is not in the cards for me, so I am going to have AI done so I can at least have a child. I want to be a mother."

"You will find someone that deserves you, Drake doesn't deserve you, you need someone to love you, care about you and if Drake cheats on you with Carly then he doesn't deserve you."

"I think I will give up on love, go to AI for a baby and live my life alone. Who can really accept me being the HIV+ poster girl when anyone could have a woman who doesn't have HIV?"

"No, Robin, you need love in your life, love of a man." Jason said suddenly worried about her.

"Most men would object to marrying and having babies with a woman who is HIV+. Trust me I know. Most men when told that I am HIV+ run not walk in the other direction. I have had that happen to me on dates I tell them that I have HIV and they run away from me." Robin said with a tear in her eye as she remembers one date in particular.

"I'm sorry Robin, they are fools, and they don't know what they are passing up." Jason said remembering when Robin and he was relaxing in the tub. Just the two of them.

"What are they passing up? A woman if she becomes pregnant has to worry rather the baby would have HIV or not. That you have to wear condoms all the time so as not to get infected. Yea that is a lot to pass up."

"I hate when you talk like that and I hate people who make you feel like that. You will find someone who deserves you."

"No, I won't, I give up on love. I have been loved by you and Stone and I thought third time lucky which it wasn't. I am not going to try again. I am getting my AI done so I can have a baby. I won't be looking for another try at love."

"You don't think you will ever try at love again? How about with me?" Jason said shocking Robin.

"Jason, you don't care about me. You haven't even really talked to me since I've been home. You treat me coldly even though I came home for you. What do you want to do fly to Vegas and get married like you did with Brenda? You have showed me you hate me because of what I did." Robin starts laughing her head off.

Jason thinks about that for a minute and when she realizes that he isn't laughing she sobers up. "What?"

"I think that is a great idea."

"What is?" Having no clue as to what he is talking about.

"Hear me out, tomorrow when you show up for work everyone will probably know that Patrick slept with Carly. Sam doesn't know that I know she cheated on me. If we fly to Vegas and get married they will be the ones who look like fools. We were best friends and could talk about anything and we trusted each other above everyone else. We can get that back and maybe we can find what we lost along the way. I don't want to just have sex with you but that has always been better than the best and icing on the cake. We can try again at our forever with each other. I want you to marry me and I will have Sonny open up our penthouse and we will live there. I want a fresh start to us. Put the past and Sam and Drake behind us, concentrate on each other and getting back to what we once had. It's worth a shot, at least I think it is. What do you say, Robin?"

Robin thinks about what tomorrow would bring at the hospital once the news about Patrick and Carly are out the pity looks she would get and then she thinks about what kind of relationship that she used to have with Jason before Carly came home from Ferncliff. "Okay, let's do it."

"Really? You will go with me to Vegas and marry me?"

"Yes, I will. One condition Carly is not to insult me or degrade me and you not say anything, our children and I come first not Sonny, Carly or anyone else, I come first. If you can't do that than say so now and we won't get married."

"I will put you and our children first and Carly will not insult you I will make it abundantly clear that if she wants me in her life she is to treat you with respect."

"What are we waiting for then let's go to Vegas and get married." Robin said excitedly a couple next to them in a booth on hearing it, becomes concerned and decides to call Sonny.

Jason takes Robin's hand in his and pulls her to him and kisses her passionately. They are shocked when they separate the passion that they always had was still there.

Once outside Jason calls the pilot of Sonny's plane and tells him to get to the airstrip and not to tell anyone where he is going. Jason and Robin get in the limo and head to the airstrip to get on the plane so they can fly to Vegas. They get on the plane and tell the pilot to take off and he does not knowing Sonny was on his way to the airstrip to find out who was with Jason, knowing it wasn't Sam who he caught with Ric also.

Sonny calls the pilot and tells him to have Jason call him which Jason does and Sonny asks Jason where he was going and with whom. He tells Sonny that his personal life is not his business and hangs up.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me if you want an update to a story and tell me what story you want updated!


	2. Chapter 2

JAKE'S AFFAIR

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive any errors that I make I stopped watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and when Robin came back to show in 2005 the writer's goofed up when they didn't put them back together

This story takes place in 2006

thank you for request of update for this story by Snowgirl01 and lisamccool388

CHAPTER TWO

After Jason gets off the phone with Sonny, Robin who was smirking, Jason tickles her and laughs when she tries to get away from him in the plane and he chases her around trying to tickle her. He catches her and he tickles her till she cries out "mercy." He stops tickling her and looks at her laughing and kisses her and she stops laughing and kisses him back. They are kissing passionately in seconds of their lips meeting. This passion that they had always shared was still there, which they were shocked at it only took a kiss at Jake's and they wanted each other.

They pull apart and sit down in the chairs and looks at each other and kiss again not able to get enough of each other's mouth. They finally pull apart and Jason asks, "Should we discuss the past and the mistakes we made in letting each other go?"

"I don't know Jason, the past is just that and if you intend to treat me like that again I won't stay, I have worked really hard to overcome the past and I will not make the same mistakes as I did then. I am sorry I went behind your back and told AJ you didn't deserve that even though you stopped being loyal to me didn't mean I should return the favor. I am sorry I went behind your back to tell AJ but I am not sorry I told him, I am sorry you were hurt by what I did, Carly had made it abundantly clear that you were her puppet and that she was using Michael to get you to do things for her and I didn't want you to be her puppet I was trying to protect you like you always protected me except it backfired because you didn't want my protection and in the end you didn't want me, you wanted Carly and I guess you had all along because you spent every night over at her place doing god knows what and I was left alone in our bed crying myself to sleep imagining what you were doing there with her."

"I never wanted Carly, I never slept with her after I promised you I wouldn't. I loved you not her. The only reason I was there was for Michael no other reason. I never touched her, I promise you that I didn't."

"No promises unless you can keep them, you made so many promises to me and in the end you broke them all so I can't stand for you to promise me something and for you to break that promise like you did when we were together."

"I broke all of my promises to you and I am sorry but I made promises to protect Michael and he was an innocent baby. I had to protect him."

"I know that but did that mean you had to break all your promises to me. NO you didn't, Jason. Michael was not yours no matter that Carly said he was yours and not AJ's but that was not the truth. He had a father and you and Carly decided that AJ wasn't worthy of being a father and the thing that gets me is when Carly showed up on your doorstep why did you agree to pretend to be his father when that would mean you cheated on me while I was at Yale and made a baby with her. Didn't you think of me at all, of what we meant to each other and how people would see it, that you had cheated on me, didn't you care anymore about me?"

"Yes but I was alone and I thought I had lost you for good and I wanted someone to need me and Carly did."

"Yes, but you should have thought about what that meant for us and not just for Carly and her need to keep Michael away from the Quartermaine's."

"I know I should have and I know I made a mistake that Michael wasn't mine to keep or have but at that time I never thought you would come back to me. I was alone and Carly needed me."

"Do you know that I hated that you stayed friends with her after you cheated on me with her? Every time that you were around her I hated it. I know you promised not to cheat on me with her but the thought was still in my head why would you still be friends with the woman you cheated on me with?"

"She was my only friend, you were at college and Sonny left me in charge of the business. I didn't see what was wrong with having Carly as my friend. I didn't know how much I really hurt you, did I?"

"I thought I wasn't enough for you. I thought you needed someone else to fill your needs. You had said you would wait for me to be ready to make love and that very night you slept with Carly, yea you waited a whole couple hours. When you told me that, it hurt a lot. Why couldn't you wait for me to be ready, wasn't I enough?" Robin said almost in tears but she wouldn't let them fall.

"You were always enough I just was too young, too new and didn't understand how much that would hurt you."

"Then why did you hide the fact that you were sleeping with her from me if you didn't know how wrong it was?"

"I guess I knew it was wrong, but I didn't think of it like that, it was just sex with her, but when we made love our way in Montauk that satisfied me more than intercourse with Carly and I never touched her again."

"Not even after I left?"

"No I never touched her I admit I started to care about her, but I never broke my promise."

"I am glad, you know Carly is going to hate you and me together. What are you going to do about that? Are you going to let her insult me, use my HIV status against me, use the affair you had with her against me and degrade me like before? Say hurtful and nasty things to me."

"No, I told you I will tell her if she wants to be in my life she has to treat you with respect as my wife or she will not be in my life. What about Mac and your family?"

"Jason, when we were together last time I always put you first and I will this time too. You will be my number one priority. What though about children? I want to have a child. How do you feel about donating your sperm so we can have one or more?"

"I would love to have a child or children with you. Any more issues about the past?" Jason wants everything out in the open and he has no more issues to discuss and wonders if she does.

"None, I just want to be a priority to you and for you not to let Carly or anyone degrade or insult me about the affair you had with her like she did before and you did nothing or throw my HIV in my face like Carly did before and you did not do anything about it."

"I won't let her or anyone hurt you, which brings us to a point, you will have to have guards and food checked before it is brought in and people checked before they enter the penthouse, cars checked, everything. Are you ready to accept that?"

"Yes, Jason I know what it entails. I can live with that but I do want to live in Penthouse 4 instead of 2, you have lived there with all your women and I don't want to live there. I will be your wife and I want us to have a fresh start. I am positive that I want this marriage to be a marriage of partnership which means if it isn't business and you need to talk I want you to come to me. I want to be your best friend as you will be mine. I come to you not to anyone else. I want the same from you, if not business you come to me not Carly, not Sonny but me. Can you do that? Can you trust me?"

"Yes I can do that and yes I can trust you."

"Good."

"I do have one worry though you were so unhappy when we were together last time what if I can't make you happy this time either?"

"Jason, do you intend to put everyone above me and me getting crumbs of your time and attention and me being last in your priorities?"

"No, you and our children will be first. I want to have a child or children with you and I will make you my first priority."

"Then you already are on the way to making me happy. Are you going to let Carly insult, degrade or throw my HIV status and your affair with her in my face?"

"Of course not you are going to be my wife, you will not be insulted or anything else by Carly or she will not be in my life."

"Then you have already made me happy. Do you intend to let me sleep in our bed alone while you go running off to help someone else every night leaving me alone in our bed?"

"No."

"Jason, then you will make me happy. That's all I want, all I have ever wanted. To be first and for you to protect me."

"I can do that. I just don't want you to go running off to Paris again."

"I promise you I won't this time." Robin said now understanding his fear. "Are you going to leave me and go back to Sam if she apologizes?"

"NO, it's over with Sam, I promise, I swear to you it is. What about Drake?"

"That is over too I promise, we weren't really in a relationship we were just sleeping together. Kind of like you and Carly were. He knew that my number one rule to keeping me was no Carly, he broke that rule tonight, he won't get another chance and besides it was just sex."

"Why would you be with someone and not be in a relationship with him?"

"When I came back to treat you I still loved you and I figured if you weren't sleeping alone than why should I? Patrick kept pursuing me and I finally gave in. We had sex and made an agreement sex only, and that is all it was just sex but the rule I had was as long as he was having sex with me no Carly he broke that rule and there is no going back and besides I don't want to."

"I just don't want to be a fill in for someone else."

"Neither do I, we can make this work but we have to try at it and we can't let everyone in or their opinions sway us."

"We won't, not this time, we know what don't work, me trying to handle a situation that had gotten out of control and me not ask for help from you that won't happen again."

"I won't go behind your back ever again and do something no matter if I think its right or not I will discuss it with you first, I promise." Robin said passionately. "I know that going behind your back cost me everything that I loved and I won't risk that again."

"I won't risk losing you not for anything or anyone. If a problem concerns you I will come to you. Before I promise to do something that will affect you I will come to you first before making a decision unless it is business." Jason said. "Let's make this marriage work and everyone else can either be happy for us or not but we will always walk out of the room together."

"I promise that we will." Robin said "No matter who it is that is trying to make trouble we still walk out holding each other's hand."

"Yes."

The pilot says at that point "We are almost to Vegas, Mr. Morgan. It's time to buckle up and if you look out the window you will see the night lights of Vegas."

"Vegas here we come." Robin said happily and Jason just laughs.

Let me know what you think with a review! If you want an update please PM me with name of story


	3. Chapter 3

JAKE'S AFFAIR

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive any errors that I make I stopped watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and when Robin came back to show in 2005 the writer's goofed up when they didn't put them back together

This story takes place in 2006

CHAPTER THREE

They land in Vegas and Jason helps Robin from the plane and a thought occurs to him. "Do you have your protocol with you?"

"Yes, I have two weeks' worth at least in my purse." Robin reassures him.

"Good, I just thought of it and was worried." Jason said, breathing easier now. "Let's go get us a car and ask where a nice chapel is with no Elvis Impersonators or Aliens or anything else like that just a preacher. Okay?"

"Okay but first I would like to get a nice outfit to wear, a suit pants of something. Is that okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Let's go get a car and then we will go to the mall and get outfits, I will get pants and a nice shirt and blazer myself. Then we will find a chapel. Okay?"

"Yes." This was one of Robin's greatest dreams marrying Jason Morgan and the second greatest was having his baby and both were going to come true. She couldn't wait.

They go over and check out a car and ask some questions to the clerk and find out where there is a mall to get clothes and where there is a chapel that just has a preacher and not dressed in anything but a suit.

They go to the mall and Jason and Robin look around and see a jewelry store and heads there first thinking about getting wedding and engagement rings. They look around and don't find anything they like the cashier offers to get the rings that is in the back and they agree and in there is a wedding ring with matching man's ring and an engagement ring not too gaudy just a sapphire surrounded by diamonds and Robin falls in love with it and Jason likes it too and the man's and woman's wedding bands that goes with it, they like all three and so Jason hands the clerk a credit card and pays for them and they try them on and they fit what an odd coincident. Jason slips the engagement ring on Robin's finger and it looks perfect they both think and as they leave the store they stop and kiss and then head to get clothes knowing they don't have much time. Jason had called the chapel and got an appointment for later that evening and so they didn't have much time to find an outfit and get ready.

They find outfits and head to the hotel that the chapel was in and get the honeymoon suite with a king size bed and they go to the gift shop and get condoms when Robin asked if he had any which he only had one in his wallet. So they bought condoms since they intended to spend some time becoming man and wife in every sense before heading back to Port Charles mid-morning since Robin didn't have to work the next day. They then went up to the suite and took showers and got ready and headed down to the chapel and got married. The Preacher's wife took pictures of the ceremony and they got all of the pictures she took, before the ceremony they talked to her and paid her to take extra pictures finding out she used to be a photographer so she did take extra pictures and they paid her for them throwing in an extra hundred and they would pick up the pictures after they ate. They then went to the restaurant in the hotel and ate supper and Robin took her pills shocking Jason that there was more now, which concerned him but she told him that they had to change her protocol a few years ago. They ate their supper and went to get the pictures and were surprised how good they were. They headed for the honeymoon suite and Jason carried Robin over the threshold and set her down and started undressing her and they made good use of the bed.

The next morning they made love again and then got up and headed for Port Charles. They knew they had to face the music but on the way home they made love on the plane, they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. But they didn't know what awaited them at home.

Sonny called Jason's phone and he answered and Jason told him they would be into Port Charles soon. Sonny asked who was with him. Jason said to Sonny that he would know soon enough. Sonny called Carly and she and Sonny went to the penthouse to wait for Jason. Carly was bragging that Robin caught her having sex with Patrick and Sonny admonished her telling her how wrong that was that Carly had gone after Patrick and that Robin caught them in the act.

Jason and Robin got off the elevator and the guards told him that Sonny and Carly was in his penthouse. "Are you ready for this?" Jason asked his wife.

"Yes, I will not leave your side, hands together no matter what."

"Yes, hands together no matter what they say. You and I are together." Jason said knowing that they were a team this time and nothing would tear them apart, not Sonny, not Carly or anyone else.

Jason opened the penthouse and they walked in and Carly and Sonny were shocked when Robin came in holding Jason's hand.

Sonny had questions about what was going on and he was about to ask them when Carly shrieked, he looked at her and she said, "What are those things on your hands?"

Robin couldn't resist "Carly, these are called rings and when two people get married they wear them."

"You two got married." Carly shrieks again.

"Yes, Carly, Robin is my wife." Jason said calmly.

"This is great you two finally got married." Sonny said sadly.

"What is it, Sonny?" Robin asked sensing Sonny wasn't happy and wondering why.

"I wanted to see you get married and so did a lot of other people want to see you Jason or you Robin get married. I'm just sad that I didn't get to see the wedding."

"You know, he's right a lot of people would have wanted to see us get married so why don't we have a wedding here in Port Charles a big wedding so everyone can either come or be in it? What do you think, Robin?"

Carly speaks up and says "That is a horrible idea, one wedding for you two is too many anyway."

"Then don't come Carly. Jason, I think it's a wonderful idea." Robin said.

"Then let's plan a Port Charles wedding." Jason said smiling at his wife and leans down and kisses her.

"Oh, don't make me throw up. She is HIV+ and you shouldn't have married her the first time and you want to do it again. Fast pass me a bucket so I can throw up." Carly said and Jason had had it with her negative remarks. He also does not want his wife upset by Carly.

Jason said, "If you don't like it you don't have to be there, in fact you can leave now."

"You are tossing me out for her? She is the one who destroyed our family."

"No she didn't, Robin was my family, you were someone I had to put up with in order to see Michael and that's all you were. Now Robin is my wife and if you can't treat her with respect then you won't be around us or me or her or our kids you will be banished from our lives. So keep it up Carly and you will be a stranger to me who I pass on the street and not say a word to."

"You're serious? I am your best friend and you are choosing her?"

"Yes, she is my wife, and she is my best friend now and yes I am most definitely choosing her over everyone not just you." Jason tells Carly coldly.

"I can see she still can't defend herself. Weak little HIV+ girl." Carly says and Jason sees red until Robin puts a hand on him. She shakes her head.

"Carly, you don't want me to talk to you because after that and all the other remarks you will need a hospital bed when I am done with you. So keep it up and you will see what I mean."

"You couldn't win against me. Try me." Carly said daring Robin.

"Carly, you don't want to do this, I am warning you, you will be hurt and want to call the cops and have me arrested so let's get that out of the way first NO COPS. Agreed?" 

"Yes, I definitely agree."

Jason and Sonny are shocked. Sonny knows how Carly fights, dirty and doesn't want Robin hurt. "Robin, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Don't worry Sonny I won't hurt her too bad." Robin said shocking Jason and Sonny.

"Now would you mind moving the furniture back I don't want to hurt her too bad?"

"Yes that is a good idea. That way I can teach you some manners." Carly says and they don't like it but they move the furniture back not liking this at all.

"Now Carly show me what you've got." Carly comes at Robin with a fist and Robin to the surprise of everyone blocks it and scissor kicks Carly sending her flying shocking everyone and Carly gets up surprise written on her face.

"Carly, is that the best you've got." Robin taunts her and Carly comes after her again and this time Robin roundhouse kicks her sending her flying again and Carly lands harder this time. Robin walks over to where Carly lays and says "Carly, I can kill you in 20 different ways with my hands and now that you know that if you get up and come after me I will hurt you and you will bleed now I can do that or you can stop this stupid vendetta you have against me and I will help you up and that will be the end of the fighting with me. Your choice?"

"You could really hurt me, couldn't you?" Carly said finally understanding that Robin was holding back and she still ended up on her butt.

"Yes, Carly, I could."

"How?"

"My parents are spies and I found them they are both alive and one of their enemies decided I would make a good hostage for them well after it was over Sean Donnelly head of the WSB offered to have me trained and I did it and I learned from that then my cousin Aiden who was special forces and he taught me more. So going up against me in a fight is not a good idea. I can kill with my bare hands."

"Have you ever done that? Kill someone I mean?"

"Yes, I have Faison who tried to kill my parents came after me a couple of years after my training and I killed him. He is dead this time for sure. He didn't survive me."

"Oh," Everyone was shocked.

"Now what do you want to do, Carly you want to come after me again or what?"

"No, I don't, I don't have a death wish and to go after you I think that whoever did would have one. You were holding back with me, weren't you?" Carly said, knowing it was true but wanting to hear it from Robin herself.

"Yes, you are important to Jason and to Sonny so I didn't want to hurt you with those two kicks."

"But you could have." Carly persisted.

"Yes."

"I won't interfere, I'm not happy about this but I will stay out of it." Carly said.

"Thank you Carly."

"Just keep him happy." Carly tells her.

"I intend to."

"If you need any help with the wedding let me know."

"Actually we do, I am going to need some hotel rooms and somewhere to hold the reception at, and do you think the MC would like to do that."

"I would love to just tell me what you want and I will make sure it is that way, after all this is Jason's wedding and I will do anything to help you both with your wedding."

Jason walks over and hugs Carly briefly. "Thank you that means a lot to me, that you are willing to help."

"I always thought she wasn't good enough for you that she would hurt you and that she wasn't strong enough today she proved me wrong. She isn't a saint but a human being and one that I would not like to cross. "

Everyone laughs at that.

"I want to help with your wedding because I am sure this will be your last one, and I want to be there not secluded and never to see it."

"Carly, helping with food for the reception, and a place to hold the reception and hotel rooms will help a lot. My family will need rooms and Noelle will need a room real soon, depending on when we decide to have the wedding."

"Why?" Carly wondering who Noelle is.

"Noelle is a top designer, and she will be designing my wedding dress for me and bridesmaid dresses and some other dresses and stuff."

"Noelle Springfield?" Carly asked, not believing that it could be the same famous designer.

"Yes."

"I would kill to have her design a dress for me. She is the top designer. How are you going to get her to design all of your wedding attire?"

"Honeymoon attire too. We are going on a honeymoon, right?"

"Yes, we are." Jason tells her, smiling.

"And the reason she is designing my dresses and bridesmaid dresses is I have known her for years and I met her when I saved her son's life and she feels that designing clothes for me is a small way she can pay me back. I get a package from her every few months with the latest fashions from Paris and Milan where her stores are. She would be insulted if she couldn't design my wedding dress and all the other dresses that we are going to need for the wedding including yours so I need your measurements for her."

"What?" Carly said shocked.

"Well you have to look good too, you are hostess for the reception."

"Oh my god, thank you Robin. I really appreciate that more than I can say but why?"

"You are important to my husband so you are important to me and I heard the longing in your voice about having a dress by Noelle and so this is something that I can do in appreciation for helping with the reception and rooms for my guests."

"Just let me know how many rooms you will need and they will be there for you." Carly said not believing what Robin was doing for her. And neither did Sonny and Jason. But maybe this is the first step for them to be civil to each other. Sonny and Carly leave and Robin and Jason head out to tell Mac the news of their marriage.

Please let me know what you think of this story in a review!


End file.
